


Fair

by Eevanta



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark!13, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Spyfall, any tense, but rEVERSED, pick a tense, set during S12E02, the kneel scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevanta/pseuds/Eevanta
Summary: the doctor's had enough with the masters games, and team tardis are confused about who the doctor is.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Fair

“Kneel.”  
His lips turned up at this.  
“Come on! It’s only fair!” She said, rocking back and forth on her feet, smiling.  
At this, he genuinely chuckled. “Me? Oh, Doctor, that’s not your line,” He muttered, growing louder as he gained confidence, “You don’t get to tur-”  
“Come on! You were always like this!” she shot as he began to smirk. She took a step towards him.  
“Come on ‘The Master’, it’s your turn.” Her lips grew into a smirk as she saw the fight grow smaller at the use of his full nickname  
“Come on, you wanted my attention so bad, and you’ve finally got it, so COME ON!” She exploded, watching the taller man smirk, “Is this what you wanted!?”  
Behind her, “Doc?”.  
The Doctor’s head slumped down. And then began to bob up and down. She was laughing. She lifts her head back up and began to laugh hysterically.  
“Oh. Oh no. This is what you wanted. THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED!” She yelled, bombarding the Master.  
“Oh, Doctor this is but a fraction of what I want from you.” He said, knowing about Gallifrey.  
“Why are you here?” She hissed, recalling the last time She and The Master (or rather, Missy) had met, fighting to keep sorrow out of her heart”  
“Why am I here? Come on Doctor, I know you know.”  
Yaz began to call out for her too now,  
“Doctor what’s going on?”  
At this point the Master begins to pipe up, giggling.  
“What’s going on? Oh sweet, sweet, clueless Yaz” He begins, stalking towards her.  
“Yaz, you’re all finally seeing the woman you’ve been following like a saint,”  
Like a predator, intimidating his prey, directing his words at Yaz, at Ryan, at Graham, “You’re finally seeing the person she actually is, Yaz. The Oncoming Storm. The Lonely God,”  
Yaz, lovely Yaz, began to protest at this  
“No. No she’s not, the Doctor is-”  
“Do you want to hear some more? There’s plenty!” He barked, as he began to list, “The Predator of the Daleks, The Beast of Trenzalor, Destroyer of Skaro.”  
Yaz’s head was shaking, trying to shake the idea out of her mind  
The Doctor stopped a protesting Yaz. “He’s right, you know? Everything he has said, is correct. You don’t know me. You don’t know my name. You don’t know what I’ve done. All you know about me is pocket change!”  
Yaz steps forward, still trying to protest the negative accusations from her girlfriend, “Of course I know you! Those names are who you were! The only thing that matters to me is-”  
The Doctor step towards Yaz, with Ryan stepping towards Yaz, causing the doctor to recoil slightly.  
“You certainly know me now. You now know that I’m not a good person. You now know who I used to be. And now you know The Master.”  
Ryan immediately shoots back “ Who is he, Doctor?”  
The Master stands up straight and gasps “Who am I? Oh Doctor I thought you’d at least TELL them!”  
The Doctor immediately fires back “I never EVER planned on them meeting you!”  
“Oh that’s just poor manners! You’d think you’d at least tell them about me!”  
The Doctor’s eyes grow dark at this comment  
“Why would I EVER want to introduce my family, to the man who has tried kill me on more than one occasion. You have killed people important to me-” The Master starts to giggle, still not taking her seriously “THIS IS NOT A JOKE KOCSHEI.”  
She turns around, looking 8 feet tall.  
The Master recoils at the use of his first name  
The Doctors eye darker once more as she begins to walk toward him  
“Doctor-” He begins  
“Kneel”  
The Master’s eyes drop down, defeated, realizing the Doctor had reached her breaking point as he begins to lower himself to the floor  
“Call me by my name,” She tosses out.  
He huffs, and begins to spit “Doct-”  
“Uh uh,” She interrupts, “I said, call me by my name”  
The Master hesitates, but caves, “Theta Sigma.”  
The doctor smirks “Beg your pardon?” she taunted, repeating his prior words  
He took a deep breath to compose himself. “Theta Sigma,” he said, slightly louder.  
Her eyes squint, as her smirk deepens “Can’t hear you love.”  
“Absolutely not,” He responds  
“Say it.”  
“Theta Sigma,”


End file.
